Code Geass, The Aftermath: The Witch and the Warlock
by LemonRyker
Summary: I suck at summarizing. Anyway this is what happened after the requiem. It's the continuation of their love story. Enjoy :)
1. The Beginning

Hey:) this is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy it. It's about C.C and Lelouch

* * *

"Geass is the power of kings, it will isolate you… well, I guess thats a little wrong… eh, Lelouch", said the green-haired that was lying at her back, hands crossed at the back of his head. Everything was so peaceful. Thescent of fresh air, the calm blue skies above them, the singing of birds and the flowers that grew on every colors . It's as if nothing had happened despite the fact that several weeks ago the world had almost fallen to the hands of the most evil-as what everybody says-emperor history has ever , contrary to the popular belief, it was this evil emperor that freed the world and most inportantly Japan.

"Hey, don't be rude i"m talking to you". said C.C with a passive yet demanding voice.

"Wa-water. I need water". said the haycart driver. It was almost 6 hours since they stared travelling and they haven't stopped for a while yet. Despite the overwhelming heat, the driver was wearing a big hat that covers most of his face and underneath it was a towel to cover the sides of his face. His clothes were already wet from his sweat and he could feel that all the energy in his body draining.

"Oh and one more thing, have you noticed that in every house we pass there is a Japanes flag? Men, they are really enjoying their freedom huh? I can't blame them, 8 years being a Britannian colony and not to mention the bloody wa-" They suddenly came to halt.

The driver came down from where he is sitting and walked towards the side of the cart. He looked up to the girl, revealing his face. The look from his purple eyes were hatred annoyance and most evidently, exhaustion.

C.C rose to a sitting position, facing Lelouch, while playing with his feet by hitting that haystack underneath it. "JUST GIVE ME WATER IF YOU HAVE ANY!" shouted Lelouch. Thankfully the place was deserted, otherwise they would've drawn attention. "Well, you could've told me that earlier and _nicer"._She emphasizes the word nicer while raising her left eyebrow to give Lelouch her point.

"Oh my, the last war must have caused you some ear problems" said Lelouch sarcastically. "Witch, I've been asking you for water 5 or 6 times already!"

Of course she heard that! She just chose to ignore it. "Well, sorry to say but I've consumed all of it." said C.C in a passive voice.

"Liar",said Lelouch

"Said the guy who screamed like a girl when his mask was stolen by a cat", said C.C while trying her best no to laugh. Cause the thought that, Lelouch, who started the rebellion screamed like a girl is just one of the few thing that can make her genuinely laugh.

Lelouch was hit by this, but then again his brilliant strategic mind has something for counterattack, "Old lady", he said with a stern face.

C.C was taken aback by this. Anger rose from her that she want to punch him right then and there. But she knew better, doing so, is another way of pronouncing her defeat which was the last thing she wanted. Before the Zero Requiem, the relationship between the two of them seems to be getting smoother. They probably even kissed had it not been for Kallen. But after that things eventually changed. They were fighting constantly-most of the time exchanging insults with each other. Maybe because they needed to have some tension between the two of them since war is over. But in spite of this, they've actually never been separated.

There was a long pause. The tension between the two of rose. Lelouch knew that it hit her. He can't help herself but to smirk.

"Do you really want to drink or not" Said C.C while averting her eyes somewhere. "Isn't it the reason why we're fighting right now?, Just give me some water and I'll be fine" said Lelouch calmly. C.C grabbed the duffel bag beside her and opened it in front of him revealing the empty bottles of water. "I told you I consumed everything already." she said as a matter of fact.

Anger rose from Lelouch like lava from the middle of the earth ready to erupt anytime. Because of his anger he only managed to say, "WITCH...YOU...REVENGE...FROM ME!"

C.C just responded with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jeremiah wiped the sweat on his temples and carried the basket of oranges on his shoulders. He looked up in the sky and wondered when is his master coming. He walked toward the backdoor and placed the basket when he got inside. _Where is Anya?,_ he wondered. He disappeared to the kitchen only to find out that she wasn't there. He opened the fridge to get a bottle of water when he heard voices, as if shouting from a distance. He peered through the window and and his eyes widened when he saw his master, Lelouch. But his excitement was taken over by puzzlement because of what he is seeing. Lelouch seems to be angry and in the middle of a serious argument with C.C. He can tell that even from afar. Nonetheless, he ran to the front door to greet his master. When he got there he was panting considering he ran for several minutes.

"...REVENGE...FROM ME!" said the angry Lelouch to which C.C simply responded with a smile. It seems that nobody had noticed Jeremiah's presence for a couple of minutes. "Good morning, your majesty" said Jeremiah finally while positioning himself for a courtesy bow only to be cut by Lelouch halfway through it. "Please, don't address me like that anymore, just call me by my name"Lelouch managed to say this calmly. His attention was caught instantly by the bottle of water that Jeremiah is holding which Jeremiah took notice of. He offered it to his master and Lelouch grabbed it and drank it, emptying the bottle for a couple of seconds only. After finishing the bottle, Lelouch pressed his right hand against the hay stack-just a couple of inches away from C.C's left leg. Jeremiah let out a chuckle.

"Mas-..uhm...Lelouch I think we should go to the house now, you..really really look tired! Jeremiah said.

He let out a sigh before saying, "Yes indeed I am".

"Okay I'll be the one driving us back home so you could rest for a bit." Jeremiah offered. Without waiting for Lelouch's approval he turned his back against him to go to the driver's seat. But before he could do that, C.C called out, "Hello orange-kun!" with a smile in her face. Jeremiah found this peculiar but he managed to reply to her with a smile. Lelouch finally straighten himself up but before he turned his back against the witch, he gave her the you-are-so-dead-to-me look and smirked.

_Something odd is going on here hmmmmmm..._ Jeremiah thought.

They finally reached the house and there, they saw Anya waiting for them seating while holding a book in the front porch. Upon sensing their arrival she stood up, and welcomed the guests warmly with a smile. "Long time no see, Lelouch" said Anya. Lelouch was a bit surprised because he had always thought of her as a cold woman-like the green-haired witch."Oh, yeah it's been awhile", he replied.

"Oh, I'll go inside first I'll prepare your rooms, if you don't mind Lelouch", Jeremiah, already holding the door, said. "Of course not", said Lelouch."I'll go with you Orange, Ill be preparing the breakfast" said Anya.

"Huh?! I thought you already did that!"Jeremiah said with a confused face.

"I was talking to someone earlier"said Anya calmly. Jeremiah just shrugged and the two of them went inside the house, leaving Lelouch and C.C alone, again.

"Hoy, witch how long are you planning to stay up there, huh?"

"I don't know, hey when are you going to have six packs?"

"You..", said Lelouch with gritted teeth. "Just admit that you can't get down by yourself"

"Of course I can, I'm just waiting for someone"

"You're waiting for someone" said Lelouch sarcastically. "HA!, who could that be huh? hey no one's around here except us, don't be silly"

C.C was still silent, keeping her smile to herself. But then it hit Lelouch. "You are waiting for Jeremiah" he said this slowly, still cannot believe by the sudden realization.

"Oh you've finally realized it, though it took you longer than I thought", C.C said calmly.

"You're flirting with him!?", said Lelouch in a shocked voice.

"Oh no I don't I just want to confirm what Kallen told me once. She told me he's got nice muscles." He can feel his jaw slightly open because of what she said.

Lelouch walked towards the side of the cart and raised his both arms offering C.C for some help to get down.

"I'm not going to give you satisfaction right now", he said.

"If I accepted your offer your bones might break" C.C said in her usual passive voice.

"Oh yeah because you're fat?" he said, insulting her.

"Oh come on we both the reason it's because your weak, the only working muscles you have is your brain muscles. But it is not necessary for the time being", C.C said triumphantly.

With this, he drop his hands down and shrugged. "Ok then wait for him, but before you step your feet in the house I will make sure that every pizza is go-", he was cut short by Anya who yelled "Breakfast is ready!"

C.C was surprised by this, and she accidentally jumped from where she is sitting making her fall. "Whoaaa!" she cried out.

Instead of falling on the ground, Lelouch was able to catch her, thus she is now on top of him. Her face is burried in his chest, and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you ok?" asked the worried C.C. to which Lelouch replied " Who's weak now, huh?". The both of them sat up and C.C saw his elbow bleeding.

"Hey your elbow is bleeding"said C.C worryingly.

"Yes I can see that too, don't state the obvious" _Well at least I was the one who caught you,_ He thought.

C.C stood up and offered her hand to Lelouch. "Here let me help you". Lelouch took the hand and stood up.

C.C noticed the dried leaves on his hair and wiped it. Lelouch only stood there quietly.

"Let's go now I' hungry" she turned her back against him.

Lelouch was still standing there, smiling unknowingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"I can see where this is going" said Jeremiah looking out in the window.

"Huh?" asked Anya passively .

"I don't think they've realized it yet" he said. Anya looked where he is looking to understand what he is saying. Now she know what it is.

The two of them has been secretly watching Lelouch and C.C from the window in the kitchen. They both knew where this is going.

A new chapter has been opened for the witch and the warlock.

* * *

Ok, so this is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it.

And kindly write a review for this one :) that would be very helpful :) I'll post another chapter very soon :)


	2. Lelouch's Dream

This is the continuation :) Hope you like it

Lelouch opened the bathroom door and as soon as he got inside, he quickly removed his clothes, giving him a nice, cold sensation. He walked towards the bathtub but he stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes, his cheekbones were now more prominent and it looks like he lost some weight.

_I look differently,_ he thought. He opened the shower curtain and ans stepped inside the bathtub. He set first the water temperature before turning the shower on.

_It seems like ages since the last time i became so relaxed. I never thought that this kind of feeling would be back. I just wish that Nun- . I shouldn't be thinking of the past. From now on, I should focus myself of what lies ahead. _

It was already 10:30 a.m when he finished taking a bath. He sat at the side of the bed and dried his hair with a towel. His eyes were getting heavy and he can feel his eyelids dropping. Soon enough, he was asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (^o^) _**Lelouch's POV **_(^o^)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_When I opened my eyes I could see nothing but darkness. My heart started to pound heavily under my ribcage. But after a little while, a faint light started to glimmer from a distance. It felt like it was calling me for some reason. Unable to resist the temptation, I slowly walked towards it. The light got bigger and bigger as the gap between us drew closer. And then,I heard voices-familiar voices. They were laughing and giggling as if there were some festivities going on. I can't help myself but wonder where did I hear those voices the light is just an arm-length away from me, it swallowed my whole being and transported me into another place._

_The place that was once darkness was now magnificent and flowers with every hues of the rainbow scatter everywhere. The vast expanse of the sea whose cadence of waves soothes me. The singing of birds that flew under the deep blue large unoccupied gazebo, surrounded with flowers, that sits on the very heart of the island with copious amount of food. Everything is so surreal- it was a paradise. It was the kind of place that I've always dreamed of. I stood still as if my feet were glued on the ground and looked around me dreamily.I wished my sister was with me. Then I was cut out of my reverie when a small delicate hand held mine._

"_Big brother come with me"_

_A jolt of surprise washed all over me when I saw Nunnally. She dragged me towards the gazebo joyfully while hopping. The round gazebo that was once empty was now filled with people – and I know all of them. Euphie and Suzaku was chatting happily at one side while holding hands. Milly, Rivals, Nina and Shirley were laughing while looking at Kallen who was obviously blushing. Gino's arms were wrapped around her, his chin resting on her right shoulder while smiling. And then at the center was my father. He was sleeping on his big chair while my mother run her fingers along his long hair. Rolo's head rested on C.C's lap who was beside my mother, playing the harp while gazing at a distance._

"_Brother, we are all waiting for you" Nunally said delightfully_

"_Lelouch, you're here." It was C.C who noticed me first. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to me while wearing a smile._

"_Lelouch, finally you're here!" Milly darted towards me and wrapped her arms around me. The rest of the student council members trailed after her and greeted me one after another with a smile. _

"_Hoy, you're here!" Suzaku shouted with delight. He placed his hands on my shoulder and tousled my hair._

"_Hey, don't do that!" I said while fixing my messy hair. Everybody laughed including my father. My father whom I never saw smile even when I was a child was now laughing. But I was even more surprised of myself when I found this-I dont' know, kind of heartwarming, I guess? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**After Lunch- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_So, Shirley, when are you going to confess to him?" I heard Milly asked after having our lunch._

"_Wha-what feelings? To whom? What are you talking about, prez?" Shirley responded nervously. Even though the two of them was almost whispering, I could still hear their conversation but I just chose to ignore it. _

"_Come on girl"_

"_Prez, what are you talking about!?"_

_I looked at them and caught Shirley's eyes looking at me. I swear, I saw her whole face turned red even though I turned my face around quickly to avoid akwardness._

"_Then why is your fce so red?, girl"_

"_Pres, please stop!" Shirley said. Then she covered her face with her hand._

"_I can't believe you are here, Lelouch" C.C said while stroking the strings of the harp. I was standing beside her since after lunch. I noticed that she hasn't smiled even a bit ever since I came here._

" _Is there a reason for me not to be here?" I eyed her suspiciously._

_Rolo was chasing Nunnally who was chasing butterflies outside the gazebo. At one corner, Suzaku was sleeping on Euphie's lap while she was stroking his hair._

"_I don't know" She stopped playing her harp. "But I'm warning you, don't let yourself get offguards for you might get hurt"_

"_What could possibly hurt me right now?"_

_My father was lifting up Nunnally with his both hands, high up in the air while turning around. They were all laughing including my mother whose arms were wrapped around Rolo who was also laughing._

_I also saw Kallen punched Gino square in the face after stealing a kiss from her. _

"_What do you notice? Isn't this what your heart truly desire?" C.C asked._

_I began to feel annoyed with this girl. Why does she have to spoil everything? What I did was I grabbed her hand, held her waist and pushed her body against mine. I held her chin and told her "Yes, this is what my heart truly desired. And you should feel proud for being part of it"_

_However the girl's face remained the same and she just stared blankly at my eyes. We just stared at each other for a few minutes or so before she broke the silence._

"_Don't you feel weird that everything happened in just one place? All of it?" she asked._

"_Why do you keep on asking me!?" I asked her desperately as I let go of her. _

"_I'm warning you, if you don't leave right now you will suffer from extreme pain. And you won't like it. I know what I'm talking about for I've exerienced the same thing before." She told me as if she was begging and I saw the concern in her eyes. Was she really concern?_

" _I- I don't take orders from anyone. And if ever I am going to leave this place it is because of my own freewill. And why do you care anyway?" _

"_It is the least thing I could to repay you for granting my wish"_

_And then, suddenly, as if on cue, I knew exactly why she wanted me to leave. My heart pounded heavily and I felt my hands shaking._

"_Lelouch! Can I talk to you?" Euphie asked me innocently. It was already late when I realized what was going to happen. My mind said to go run but my body refused. She grabbed my hand and we walked together outside the gazebo._

"_Everything is just an illusion. But it could still pierce your heart and feel a hundred times worse than any physical pain. There is no coming back. I warned you. The only real thing here is just you and...me. And eventually... your friend." C.C shouted at my back and I noticed that things started to change._

_The once deep blue sky was now grayish black. The flowers were gone as well as the gazebo when I turned around to glance at C.C. However, she was still standing at exactly the same spot where I left her. But she was looking at me as if she has no idea who I am._

_Euphie's grip tightened and when I looked at her, I was taken aback. She was now soaking with blood and when we stopped, she turned around and I saw her crying. _

" _Why did you kill me?"_

_My whole body trembled. I fell to my knees in complete horror. I was gasping for air and lumps at my throat began to form. "I...I...I ne-" I was tight-lipped._

"_You just used me. All I wanted was to have peace. AND YOU JUST USED ME AND KILLED ME!" she told me horrifyingly._

_And then she just vanished like a smoke._

" _Brother, I won't give you the Damocles key" I turned to my left and saw Nunnally._

"_Stop" I pleaded to none in particualr with a barle audible voice._

"_I won't let you kill anyone again. I won't let you do your evil plans and take over the world even if it meant turning my back against you!"_

"_Nunnally stop, please! JUST STOP!" I shouted while tears began rolling on my face. I was heaving and felt that as if my heart was wrenching with wires._

_Just like Euphie, she vancished like a smoke._

_And then lying in front of me was Shirley._

"_WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted when I saw her. Her whole body was soaked with blood. Pool of blood began to form beside her._

"_Le-le-lelouch" she said while struggling for her breath. She extended her arms to reach me._

"_I will lways love you... even in life after death …...or even after that" her hands dropped signaling her death._

" _No..no..NOOOOO! Why is this happening! Please someone SAVE ME!" I shouted while bawling._

_Just like the other girls, she vanished like a smoke._

_I was just kneeling, feeling hopeless. My face was wet of tears and my energy was draining out of my body._

"_How does it feel seeing them once again?" Suzaku was standing in front of me. He grabbed my collar and asked "Do you know how much it hurts seeing your love one get killed in front of you, by YOUR FRIEND!?" then he punched me._

_I never tried getting up for all I wanted was for everything to end. _

_He walked towards me and grabbed my collar again. I felt a tick of blood rolled out from my mouth. " I will hurt you in anyway I can, even in your dreams" He told me while looking intently in my eyes. He let go of me and continued walking ahead – to C.C._

_He grabbed C.C's hand and together they walked ahead, passing me. I expected her to resist or do something but when I saw her eyes I knew that none of it will ever happened. She wore the eyes of innocence just like when she lost her memory. They stopped right in front of me._

_C.C looked at me like I was a stanger. Suzaku dragged her towards him and their bodies were now against each other. He held her waist and ran his fingers along her green hair. _

_Still no resistance from her._

"_No...SUZAKU!_

_He glanced sideways (at me), before pressing his lips against her._

"_Suzaku" My voice was barely audible. I felt that my heart was pierced a thousand times over and over again._

_He stopped kissing her. C.C's face reamained the same._

"_Who is he?" she asked Suzaku with frail voice._

"_I don't know. Don't worry about him, I'm your master." He kissed her again and this time she closed her eyes._

_My chest felt heavy I couldn't stop myself from crying. I thought of punching him but when I attempted to stand, something pulled me and pinned me to the ground. _

_I saw their lips parted as they were passionately kissing. C.C's arms wrapped around his neck gripping the back of his hair._

"_STOP! C.C I'M YOUR MASTER NOT HIM!" I shouted_

"_Stop.." I've never felt so helpless before._

_Suzaku opened his left eye and looked at me. And I swear I saw him smirked. This was his revenge after all._

_Smokes appeared out of nowhere and began to envelope the two of them. Slowly, I saw the two of them vanished, still kissing passionately._

"_NOOOOOOOO! Don't... leave... me...yet..."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END OF HIS DREAM- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Wake Up!" Jeremiah is now shaking Lelouch to wake him up.

He opened his eyes, gasping for breath. Jeremiah let go of him.

"What happened? You're shouting"

He looked at Jeremiah wearily and he wanted to say something. But the words can't get out of his mouth.

He felt his sweat rolled at the side of his face and his heart pounding. _Everything felt so real._

"What time is it?" he asked Jeremiah.

He looked at his watch and said " 4:30 in the afternoon, you slept quite long. Did you have a nightmare?"

He simply shook his head for disapproval. Though Jeremiah knew that it was a lie. He ran his fingers through his hair when Jeremiah spoke again.

"Oh, someone is waiting for you downstairs and C.C is talking with him"

"Who?" he asked.

"Suzaku Kururgi"

**I would like to thank those who liked the first chapter :)**

**Even though there is not much humor in it, I hope you will still like it.**

**And kindly please post a review. I would like to know your opinions about this one. Thank you and have a nice day :)**

**Oh and um, if you want you can suggest stories for the next chapter or give me some ideas :)**

**Review **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**


	3. The Rainy Night

Hey this is the new chapter (duh obviously!) Sorry for not updating soon:(

Please DO post some reviews. That will really help me :)

* * *

Her mind said stop, her body told the otherwise.

Invisible needles pierced her heart as she made her way to the center of the hall.

To where his body lay in stupor.

Wrapped in a white cloth, resting on a black marble tables, it's very clear that these people couldn't care less. Except for the few who know the truth.

And her.

The sound coming from her shoes as she step against the cobblestone floor and the thumping of her heart as though trying to escape from its imprisonment under her rib cage pierced the sound of deafening silence.

..._Am I to be blame? I cast him the power of geass even though I knew the consequences. To grant my wish, in his expense. I'm selfish. I just used him. I used him and he pays the price. I'm a witch. No, more than that..._

She undid the white cloth that had covered his frail body.

He still looked the same. His eyes were closed, dark long eyelashes brushing against his porcelain skin.

A part of her wanted to see the purple orbs that lays underneath his closed eyes. As she rested her palm to the part where he had been stabbed, a single drop of tear found its way across her cheek.

That little wish of hers will never be realized. She lonely than ever before. The guilt she thrusted upon her shoulder weighed even more.

She buried her face unto his chest, tears fell one after another. She knew too well that no amount of prayer could bring this lifeless man bring back to life. The loathe she felt for herself had gone to great lengths.

Tears after another. Her heart broken into pieces, her mind lost not knowing how to pick up the fragments. Can she ever do that?

_I doubt so._

_...Up and down..._his chest moved.

Her continuous sobbing had ceased in a heartbeat, leaving her in utter disbelief.

The gods have been listening after all.

She watched him open his mouth, gasping for air as his breathing began to stabalize.

Slowly, he began to open his eyes, revealing his purle-colored orbs.

_The gods have been listening after all._

A great sense of relief washed all over her whole being. In fact, relief was an understatement. She doubted that the right words to express how she felt have not yet to exist.

He was alive.

And that was all that matters.

* * *

The diminutive figure of the yellow flush grinning impeccably sat infront of the door with sheer dominance.

_Patience,_ Lelouch thought to himself,_ is something that one must never ran out when dealing with this woman. Vital for my existence as of now._

He deatched himself from wall he was leaning against and walked towards the door and knocked. The hammering of his knuckles against the wooden panel was brief and subdued to avoid waking up the other occupants of the house..

"Hoy, are you done? Hurry up!" he tried his best to keep his voice low but loud enough for C.C to hear it. Trace of annoyance are present in it, though.

"Not yet" she answered back.

"I wanna sleep you know, hurry up!"

After a few minutes or so a sound of a turning doorknob was heard even though the door remained closed. He immediately grabbed cheese-kun on its head with his left hand and used the other to open the door.

He came to a halt upon the sight. He found the green-haired girl lying carelessly on _his_ bed wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"Gentleman sleep on the floor" she said looking at Lelouch with deadpan expression.

If someone was to magically appear right then and there, that person will immediately think that the two of them were engaged in some kind of activity-you know what that means.

A woman wearing nothing but her undergarments with a man, together in the same room,_ with one bed_. It's not hard to imagine such thing. But a day or two with them, you will find your initial thought betraying you.

Fighting almost over everything, ranging from Constitutional Rights and other things that requires great intellect in depth reasoning to petty little things such as who will do the laundry or make dinner. Most of the time, they are likely to be found in a heated argument over household chores. Bickering is something they have gone accustomed with.

Their personalities, being uncannily similar in most areas, caused them to repel from that of each other's. Be that as it may, promising results can be achieved when they decide to work together. Just like how they were able to get the place for Jeremiah's store for free.

The copious supple of oranges forced Jeremiah to open a store due to the fact that no matter what they do, they won't be able to consume everything. The only problem is that the owner of the location they found charged them higher than what they have _anticipated._

The owner appeared to be friendly and is someone who you always see wearing a smile. But an underlying truth about his personality resurface when money the matter at hand.

Lelouch used this at his own advantage.

Using his geass would probably be the most convenient and easiest way of getting the man to agree with their _terms. _But achieving immortality in expense of his geass made the option not feasible.

Turned down.

How were they able to get the poor fellow under their thumbs?

Simple, thorugh his wits and genius-level way of thinking, Lelouch was able to come up with a plan to persuade nay_ manipulate_ the whole situation particularly the man. Lleouch did the scheming and C.C being her accomplice, did the execution. In less than an hour of c_onversation _with C.C, the man _gave _the place for free and left the town for good.

Within two years of each other's company, they have faced many challenges and shared a lot of things.

Specifically their bedroom...

"I thought you changed your clothes, you're wearing...you're almost...gah! nevermind!" Lelouch said, though he never managed to tell exactly what was on his mind, letting out a big sigh, one that seem to gather all the remaining bits of his patience from an unknown reservoir.

_I'm used to this, I should never get surprised_, he thought. C.C being practically naked was not so uncommon after all.

C.C however remained nonchalant and looked him in the eye. She hinted a tiny bit of uneasiness from his reaction awhile ago. An idea came to here. Hey, a little bit of teasing wouldn't hurt, right?

"Do you know why I'm in your bed right now?" she asked while propping herself up with an elbow. Sure, he may be praised as genius, but his ability of taking evident hints in this kind of situations is definitely not worth her praise.

He was taken aback, his eyes widened in confusion. That kind of expression C.C had exactly anticipated. He looked at her still perplexed, the word 'what' written all over his face.

C.C was trying her level best to suppress her laughter.

For further clues, she arched her eyebrow and gave him a smile. The kind that when put to words will be 'come on'.

He got it.

His eyes were even wider and he even a step behind. After a little while, he pulled himself together and returned at his composure.

"I..I never thought you were the kind of girl" his eyes from being confuse to deadly serious. It was amazing how he recovered within a heartbeat.

"What do you mean?" C.C asked with mock innocence, followed by a rather awkward silence.

"The reason why I am on your bed because..." her voiced trailed off. The outcome was more enjoyable than what he expected.

"because I wanna sleep. Boys sleep on the floor. Goodnight Lelouch." she turned around and pulled the blankets up, enveloping her body fully. All in the briefest second.

Lelouch, still dumbfounded stepped inside and closed the door. He cannot find the right words to say. His cheeks were red as beet either because of anger swelling inside of him or embarrassment. It could also be a mix of two. It was a good thing that she was covered with blanket, he don't know what following event might transpire if she were to see his face.

"Get out of my bed" he demanded. "And who in Hades name gave you the permission-

"I never asked for your permission" she snapped. He knew very well that no amount of convincing or threats would make her move a limb. A long stretch of silence hanged in the air. He was about to give in and just curl under the blanket despite the uneasiness he felt because of what transpired earlier when silence was pierced by the thrashing of raindrops against the window.

_Threat?_ An idea occurred to him like a light bulb illuminating.

"Okay, you left me with no choice." A conceited smile managed to find its way across his face. It's time to turn the tables.

" Looks like cheese-kun will be spending his night outside", he walked towards the other side of the room and opened the window, allowing to enter the sudden gust of wind.

C.C immediately jumped out of the bed. Wearing only her undergarments, she can't help but felt cold.

"Give me that, you bastard!", she snapped the flush toy from Lelouch's hand. She looked at him scornfully to which in return, Lelouch smirked.

"Bastard, bastard" C.C muttered, followed cursing under her breath which was rather pointless because the ravennette can still very much clearly make out what she's saying.

"Open the big cabinet and you'll find the mattress and then at the corner you will find the boxes. The blankets are there. As for the pillows...uhm..."

He looked downcast, pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows, as if thinking very hard.

" I don't know. Be resourceful"

"Goodnight C.C, sweet dreams" he waved his hand which made the girl angrier and walked to his bed.

It was already past midnight and rain poured heavier. C.C never liked the rain. And she never will. It reminds her of the lonely nights she spent alone during her childhood. The nights were cold and she's got no one to turn into.

A bolt of lightning forked the night sky sending momentary light to the room followed by a booming thunder. She turned around and used cheese-kun to cover her ears.

_She hates thunder. She's afraid of it._

She changed her position from time to time hoping to feel comfortable at some point. He craned her neck to look at the bed to take a peek at Lelouch. He had long since slept.

The thunder gave her nightmares even before she sleeps. She had no choice.

She slid under the blanket and made herself comfortable on the bed. She looked at the person beside her.

_I'll just have to wake earlier than him. _Another thunder roared and she accidentally grabbed the back of his shirt. C.C felt a slight movement from Lelouch.

_Oh my goodness he's turning around_. C.C was now looking face to face with Lelouch whose eyes were half open. She gulped.

A loud booming thunder roared once again. This time she wasn't able to hide her reaction from Lelouch. She jumped a little and let out a tiny squeak.

Lelouch, even though only half of his brain were active that time, smiled from the the little revelation. "Heh, the witch is afraid thunder huh? Hehe!" his voice was groggy and somehow odd. Maybe because he just woke up in the middle of the night.

"Just..okay!...go ahead..go to sleep again! Just don't mind me right now!"C.C said as she desperately try to avoid his teasing.

"But you barged in my bed and woke me up?" his voice still groggy and his face was somehow like a child demanding something but in a bratty kind of way.

It's clear that his brain was not functioning properly.

He closed his eyes, and a great sense of relief washed her. She_ thought_ he was asleep once again.

_Great chances are he'll never remember any of this tomorrow._

He opened his eyes once again. Just as when another thunder roared once again. Her whole body jerked.

"I thought you're back to sleep!" she hissed.

He looked at her with his half-opened eyes and nodded stupidly.

He pulled her closer to him with cheese-kun being sandwiched by the two of them. Even though half awake, he manage to slip his right hand under her neck and grabbed her shoulder blades to pull her closer. He used his left hand to push her back to narrow the gap between them.

"Lelouch...what are...you doing...I can't...breathe!" she pushed cheese-kun downwards to allow some space between her and Lelouch and for her to be able to breathe.

His chin resting on her head, her face facing his chest. "Just..just sleep. Don't mind the thunder." Lelouch said lazily as he began stroking her hair.

He was surprisingly warm. Enough to make her comfortable in this cold rainy night. She close her eyes felt the warmth of his embrace.

"Yes, I will" she answered before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Suzaku felt a bit odd about visiting his friend. Their last meeting didn't end nicely.

Tears and blood was actually involved. He pierced him with the sword all the way through. He placed the glass of water on the kitchen counter and looked at the crane-keychain resting on his palm.

_I must give this to him right now._

He climbed the stairs stopped for a moment to consider what room belongs to Lelouch. There are 3 doors, one in the middle and two on his either side. Knocking at each of them will be bothersome and rude. Just when he was about to go downstairs back to his room, Anya emerged from the middle door holding her diary.

"Anya do you where Lelouch's room is?" he asked

The girl rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and pointed the door at his right.

"Thank you and goodnight". He received a nod for an answer. He walked to the door and was about to knock when he noticed that it was slightly agape. He pushed the door ever so lightly. "Leeeeelloouch, are you awa-"

The room was pitch black. But the lightning drawn in the sky momentarily illuminated the room. That fraction of a second was enough for him to clearly see everything.

_This could wait tomorrow._ He slowly closed the door and turned around only to fin Anya standing in front of him her diary in her hand.

He eyed the diary a little bit and asked her ,"Did you get that?"

"Yeah" she answered back. "I thought they have separate rooms"

"I don't know" Suzaku shrugged as he greeted the girl goodnight. He slowly descend through the stairs feeling excited about the questions he's about to ask his bestfriend tomorrow.


	4. ATTENTION!

Hi everyone,

this is not a new chapter

I'm heartily sorry for not being able to post the next chapter for I am in such a hiatus right now.

Finals are coming, multiple essay are due, I mean basically I'm in a train wreck right now because of school.

But I promise I'll publish as soon as I can and I'm planning to change my story.

I'm working on a new stroyplot which I think is better

Don't worry it's still between the witch and the demon

My sincere apologies,

LemonRyker

Hope you understand :(


End file.
